cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Bushlands
|life = 2 |lifehp = 10 |bosses = Balrog Balfrog |life3D = 3 |life3Dhp = 11 }} The Bushlands, called Grasstown in the Aeon Genesis translation (クサムラ Kusamura), is the second main location that Quote ventures to using the teleporter. It is also the place where he first meets Kazuma and Professor Booster. Synopsis Quote enters the Bushlands to look for Sue's brother Kazuma after she was held hostage by King and Jack. He meets a Mimiga named Santa, who has been locked out of his house after escaping from a critter attack. Quote retrieves the lost key and receives the Fireball from Santa as a reward. Santa also tells him of the fireplace in Chako's house that will allow him to go farther into the Bushlands. Farther into the Bushlands, Quote comes across a shelter that has been sealed shut with a person trapped inside. He eventually acquires an explosive created by the robot Malco, which was done as a return favour for restoring Malco's shape after Balrog crushed him. Using the explosive, Quote frees Kazuma and the two are about to leave when Professor Booster enters from the teleporter found in the shelter. Kazuma and Booster exit the Bushlands by using a pink motor vehicle that was parked outside the Shelter, and Quote returns by travelling back to the teleporter which he entered the area from. Inhabitants Few inhabitants can be found in the Bushlands. There are a couple of Mimiga and a robot that reside here. * Cthulhu - Can be found near the start of the area. This Cthulhu warns Quote of the Power Critters that appear throughout the Bushlands. * Santa - A Mimiga who lives close to the teleporter. He gives Quote the Fireball after his key is returned. * Chako - A coloured Mimiga with a fireplace in her home. This fireplace allows farther access into the Bushlands. * Malco - A grey robot found in the Power Supply Room. Overview map ]] Sublocations Santa's House Santa's House is a home of a Mimiga named Santa. He got locked out of his house because Power Critters attacked him, and seeks help from Quote to retrieve the key to his house. Once he unlocks his house, he'll invite Quote into it and give him the Fireball inside. The house has a bed in which player can rest, a save point, a fireplace and death spikes. After using Jellyfish Juice on the fireplace, the player will receive Charcoal. Chako's House Chako's House is a home of a Mimiga named Chako. Similarily to Santa's house, it contains a save point, a fireplace and a bed. If the player decides to sleep in the bed, they will receive Chako's Rouge and Chako will be sleeping in the bed afterwards. If the player decides to interact with the fireplace, Chako will say that a Jellyfish Juice must be obtained in order to go through the fireplace, and that will trigger Jellys to appear all over Bushlands. Afterwards, when player interacts with the fireplace having obtained the Jellyfish Juice, they will be able to pass through it to the further regions of the Bushlands. Bushlands Hut The Bushlands Hut is a relatively small building with a flat roof. It is found above the shelter. In it, there is a bed with red petals scattered on the floor (though it cannot be slept in) and a Missile expansion chest which increments the amount of missiles by 5 if Missile Launcher is obtained. There are two sets of windows side-by-side, one of which appears to be shattered. A closed door is found to the left of the windows. The inside walls of the Bushlands Hut have a similar appearance to the walls in Arthur's House and the Assembly Hall. An urn can be seen to the left of the door, and in between the door and the windows is an empty fireplace. In front of the windows is a bed with red flower petals scattered about. A chest is seen to the far right. After it's opened, a Ravil will emerge from the fireplace. The "Gravity" track plays as the Ravil leaps and dives at Quote. Despite the boss music, Quote is able to use the hut's door to exit back into the main part of the Bushlands. Re-entering the building does not cause the Ravil to be summoned again. Shelter The Shelter (also called "Bushlands Structure D") (シェルター ''Sherutā) is a very old building; the door is permanently rusted shut and cracks have begun to form in the walls, one of them large enough to speak through. Despite its size, all it contains is a computer, a suspended teleporter, and a couple keys hanging on the wall; a rusty one that goes to the Power Supply Room and one with a tag marked "Gum." When Kazuma escapes from the Doctor by using a teleporter, he winds up in the shelter and is trapped due to the door rusting and the teleporter's use being suspended. He uses the shelter's computer to try to get in contact with Sue to tell her where he is. When Quote arrives instead of her, he asks for his help and hands him the rusted key from the wall, thinking it will open the door. When it turns out that the door has no keyhole, the two resolve instead to bombing the door to open it. Kazuma gives Quote the Gum Key when he learns that one of the items needed to create the bomb is a piece of gum to stick it to the door with, hoping the key will be of use. After Quote reaches the plantation's jail, he can find a mysterious teleporter hidden behind one of the walls. This teleporter takes him to the shelter and, after it's been used once, permanently connects the two machines. This was likely the teleporter Kazuma and Professor Booster used to escape from the Doctor. Power Supply Room The Power Supply Room (電源室 Dengen Shitsu) has a large console that controls the area's supply of electricity. It seems to mostly control power to the area's fan systems, considering that the nearby shelter's computer and teleporter work even though the power supply is originally turned off. The room is locked and requires a Rusted Key located in the shelter to be opened. Along with a control console, the room also contains a number of unpowered surface-designed robots. When Quote turns the power supply on, one of these robots, Malco, boots up and prepares to attack him, seeing him as an intruder. Before he can attack, Balrog comes down and crushes him into the ground before attacking Quote himself. Execution Chamber The Execution Chamber (処刑室 Shokei Shitsu) consists of a thin, three story tower that has a pair of Presses held up by destructible blocks. When the blocks are destroyed, the presses fall down, instantly killing anything below them. This is the first occurrence of Presses in the game. At the very top of the chamber is a Life Capsule. Gum Gum (ガム Gamu) is a building that consists of a large room with fans situated on either end of it. The room is unusually big, considering that it seems to be designed solely for storing the gum base in a chest. Once Quote opens the chest to get the gum base, Misery and Balrog will enter, with Balrog mentioning how Quote may even be stronger than Misery. Deciding not to see if he's right or not, Misery turns Balrog into a large frog and has him fight Quote again. Gallery Santa's House.png | Santa's House Chako's House.png | Chako's House Freeware Grasstown Hut exterior.png | Bushlands Hut (exterior) GH.png | Bushlands Hut (interior) Shelter.png | Shelter Power Room.png | Power Supply Room Execution-chamber-real.png | Execution Chamber Gum.png | Gum Enemies * Power Critter - Has a similar appearance to the critters found in the First Cave. These enemies fly when Quote approaches them, and attempt to land on him. * Bat - Enemies that are seen attached to ceilings and overhead areas. When Quote draws near to them, they start to fly towards Quote. If he passes under one, it dives down. * Jelly - Floating enemies that appear after the player talks to Chako for the first time. ** Kulala - A large jelly found resting at the top of the same area where the player found Santa's key. * Press - These enemies can only be found in the Execution Chamber within this location. When the star blocks below them are destroyed, they will drop to the ground and crush Quote if he is in the way. * Mannan - Tombstone-like enemies that shoot out a red fiery ring when shot at. * Frog - An enemy that hops towards Quote in small increments when it sees him. ** Puchi - A smaller version of the frog that behaves similarly but is only encountered in the Balfrog battle. Bosses * Balrog - The second encounter with Balrog is in the Power Supply Room after he crushes Malco. Balrog attacks Quote by flying from one end of the room to the other, emitting white spheres whenever he lands. * Ravil - A ravaged Mimiga found in the Grasstown Hut. Fighting the Ravil is not necessary to proceed in the game, and Quote can leave the hut without defeating him. * Balfrog - The frog transformation of Balrog, done by Misery. Balfrog hops around the GUM room and opens his mouth to shoot out red projectiles. Occasionally, he hops and causes frogs to descend into the area. Items and weaponry * Santa's Key - Found near the start of the game among many Power Critters and bats, returning this item to Santa allows him and the player to access his house. * Fireball - Received from Santa as a gift for returning his key. This weapon shoots fireballs that roll along the ground. * Jellyfish Juice - Obtained when the player defeats Kulala and they have none in their inventory, this item allows Quote to put out one fireplace and access its functions. * Chako's Rouge - A hidden item that can be found after talking to Chako then sleeping in her bed. Quote will wake up and see Chako asleep, with the Rouge placed in his inventory without an alert. * Rusty Key - A key that allows the player to get into the Power Supply Room. * Charcoal - Found in Santa's House, this is one of three components necessary to creating a bomb. * Gum Key - A key that unlocks the Gum room. * Gum Base - One of the three components necessary to make the bomb. * Bomb - A product made by Malco to blow down the rusted shut door of the Shelter.